The Odd One Out
by writingdream
Summary: -Layla wants to be treated like a part of the winx club, not a girl in the shadows. SHe begins to hate Winx and breaks up with Nabu. But when a horrible accident ocurrs with a bad outcome, the Winx and Specialists try to earn back Layla's trust before she gets back what once was hers.- Rated T for swearing Characters are kind of OOC-
1. The Fight

The Odd One Out

Layla is new to the Winx Club. She's to having new friends in general. She lived a lonely life as a child.

She had a friend for a short time when she was little but they broke part. When she came at first she was welcome but soon they grew apart.

Bloom usually hanged out with Stella. Flora hanged out with her boy friend,Helia and Musa was always with Tecna. She felt lost. She felt that the winx girls didn't care for her.

She wanted a friend to talk to more often. She felt alone and lost in darkness. **ALONE, ****DARKNESS.** She seems fearless but** BEING ALONE** and the **DARK** were her fears.

She hated it. All she wanted was a friend,

* * *

All Layla wanted was a friend. Someone to under stand her. Someone who could be there for her a rough times. That's what the Winx weren't. True Friends. Well sometimes. They talk bad about her behind her back.

One day Layla sat down on her bed, sad. Bloom walked past her room but went back. She could see tears run down her face. Layla wasn't the type of who cried a lot so something had to be bothering her.

"Layla" she asked. Layla didn't answer. "Can I come in".

"No" Layla said.

"Something wrong"? Bloom asked.

"Oh so now you pay attention to me" Layla says in an attitude-like tone.

"What do yo mean". Bloom walks to her and sits on her bed.

"I've always wanted to be part of the winx club" she said.

"I don't understand. You always have and always will".Bloom said trying to comfort her.

"It doesn't seem like it" Layla said. "I'm always behind you guys. When I need you guys you act like I'm nothing more than a piece of shit. Yea that's what you think of me. A bitch and a piece of shit".

Bloom was shocked to hear what came out of Layla's mouth. "Layla who called you that".

"Stella and Musa" she replied. "Just a minute ago the girls said it". Bloom walked out of the room to have a talk with them.

When she reached the lounge, she called Musa and Stella and brought them out of the room. "Did you call Layla some mean names a few minutes go".

"What kind of names"? Stella asked.

"Are you serious" Bloom said. "Layla just told me you called her a bitch. You really hurt her".

"OMG I didn't know that heard us" Musa said.

"So you did call her that" Bloom said.

"Yes we did" Stella said.

"Well then go apologize to her" Bloom told Musa and Stella.

Stella and Musa walked into Layla's room. They saw her sobbing in her pillow.

"L-Layla c-can we t-t-talk" Stella stuttered wondering what Layla would do. Layla is the type of girl that if you said something wrong, she'll throw a pillow at you or slap you or something like that.

Musa walked into Layla's room. Her confidence turned to fear when Layla threw the glass flower vase that was next to her at her. THe vase landed on the floor and shattered. Some of glass went into Musa's leg. THe rest landed on the floor.

"Ouch it hurts" Musa shrieked in pain.

"Layla please listen to me" Stella said nervously. "we apologize for what we said".

"Yea Lay, we were just playing around." Musa added limping to her bed.

"Cool, get out my room" Layla said.

"Do you forgive us". Stella asked.

"Go leave" Layla said rudely She splashed them with water.

"Lay-" Musa started to say.

"I said get out of my room' Layla screamed. "Neptune's Sting". She attacked them and they flew out the room.

"Wow Layla you really are bitch". Stella yelled.

"I hate you" Layla yell as she kept crying into her pillow.

* * *

This fight lead to the worst.


	2. Its Over

Last time on; **The Odd One Out**

"Go leave" Layla said rudely She splashed them with water.

"Lay-" Musa started to say.

"I said get out of my room' Layla screamed. "Neptune's Sting". She attacked them and they flew out the room.

"Wow Layla you really are bitch". Stella yelled.

"I hate you" Layla yell as she kept crying into her pillow.

* * *

The next day, Layla gets a text from Nabu.

-_ Hey Lay, wanna hang out later at the Cosmic Cafe._

_- Sure Nabu, when do you want be to come._

_- In 30 minutes. Is that good._

_- Yea that works_

_- K, see you there._

Layla was kinda glad he asked her out. She wanted to get her mind off of things. She wanted to apologize to Stella and Musa for her behavior but that wouldn't for a million years.

She went into her closet grabbed her jacket. As Layla was leaving her dorm,she received a death glare from Stella. Igroring it she took a portal to MAgix.

Layla arrived early on her date, wanting to get out the dorm as soon as possible. Nabu walked up to her and they sat in a booth.

"Hey Lay, are you okay. You seem out of it'. Nabu asked.

"Well its just that the girls and I are-"

"Nabu is that really you" a girl said.

"Claudette, is that you".

"Yes its me"Claudette said giving him a hug.

"Umm who are you" Layla asked in confusion.

"My name is Claudette. Im Nabu's girfriend. Who's this."Claudette asked pointing to Layla.

"Your-your girlfriend. Nabu your cheating on me" Layla said.

"No Lay Im-"

"Don't call me Lay you bitch. We're over"Layla yelled. She slapped him in the face, leaving a blue bruise, and ran out the cafe. Layla made a portal home. She ran in her room and face-planted into her bed.

"Layla are ok" Flora said at the door.

"No come in" Layla said.

"What wrong Layla" Flora asked.

"Well its just that-"

"Girls, Miss Faragonda need us" Bloom called.

* * *

"Girls the Trix are it again. They are trying to destroy all the schools in magic dimension. They are in Tir an og. you girls haft to stop them".

" We'll do our best in Miss F"BLoom said.

* * *

That promise lead to a sacrifice.


End file.
